


Braindead

by TitularTyrant



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitularTyrant/pseuds/TitularTyrant
Summary: Meerkats are omnivores that can eat small rodents. Timon is not having any shit this early.





	Braindead

Timon was having none of it.  
He really didn't want to be there anymore as two mice were heckling him and his family.

The day started out as an ordinary day in the jungle for the meerkat. The warm sun shining into his eyes forcing him from his slumber. Waking up on top of Pumbaa with him snoring as loud as possible. With Simba finding his way to them in the middle of the night. Sleeping in a way that makes me my back ache just thinking about it.

This was the best way for him to start his day and he could never imagine that it was not always like this. It was now foriegn to him sleeping on the ground and all alone. It was a welcomed change from the tunnels even if it was stinking hot.

Timon scooting off the hog landed on the ground in the most silent way he could. It was his turn to get breakfast together anyway. So leaving them to sleep in a bit longer had no real impact on him.With a smile he left them to search for grub.

This was were things hit a snag. The finding of grubs was easy bugs are everywhere. But the amount needed to feed them all took a lot of time to get them all together. And he was almost done to till he saw the stinking mice.

"Yo, you're the one who has that lion cub right?" He said.

Which made Timon turn around to see the critter.They were tiny and pale coated. They had to stand on top of a rock tube level with the meerkat.

"I am. Well me and my partner Pumb-"

"WHAT!?! Are you crazy? Not only are you raising a predictor you're doing it with a pig? Do you have any common scents?!?" The tiny mouse screeched.

"Well I can't say that I have any common scents, what's going on with us is completely sane..." Timon said, "Maybe try to get to know the g…"

"What you're doing is not natural. It is very sickening to see you…"

Timon could already tell that this was not a smart mouse. But the idiot parade was just starting when the second mouse showed up. They were similar looking but were worse

"What's going on here?", they screeched with a scratchy voice. Like the guy smoked since they were two.

"Well miss..."

"This is the weirdo who's raising the lion cub and is dating the pig!!" Screeched the first mouse. Which caused the other one to go off on an angry tirade. But Timon was no longer listening.

His mind was slowly filling with rage. The way they talked about his family with such venom was ghastly to him. How can anyone ever be so dumb to think that they can say that and have no consequences? Well they were in for a rude awakening.

"Hey you brainless pests!" Timon said getting both their attention, "What the heck do you guys even know about them? Nothing! So why judge them? They never did anything to you bozos. So ya better apologize for the stupidity that you both have brought in to the world. It suffocates all the people who have brains."

"Well we aren't the ones that are doing a pig." One said, like it would change anything. But that was the last straw.

"He goes by Mr. Pig. And you both are done for." Timon said.

"What are you going to do? Eat me you backless traitor?"

_____________________________________

"Wow! I haven't had anything but bugs in forever. I almost forgot how good it is." Simba said gnawing on bones. "How come you didn't tell me that you can eat more than that Timon?"

Timon looked up at the cub and shrugged "Never really liked the taste of it. But I knew you did and they were lifeless when I found them so it wasn't very hard to drag them back for ya."

Pumbaa looked at the meerkat feeling that they were not giving up all their information. "You're sure Timon? That seems unlikely."

Timon grinned, "I assure you. They were completely braindead when I found them."


End file.
